


I always come when you call

by smarshtastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Top!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs Cas's help to unwind after a successful hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always come when you call

With one arm braced against the wall of the motel shower and hot water beating down on his head, Dean worked his cock roughly. He was breathing hard, steam filling his mouth and nose. This was how Dean liked to unwind after a successful hunt – well, almost. 

"Cas," he panted, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, drawing a long moan from his own mouth.

Suddenly, Cas appeared in front of him in the shower, fully clothed and quickly getting soaked by the stream of water. He looked at Dean with concern. 

"Dean, I heard urgency in your voice -" Cas stopped and looked at Dean, the concern giving way to mild annoyance. "I see I have mistaken the nature of your urgency."

"Jesus, Cas. Are you just going to stand there and get soaked?"

Cas said nothing but stood there, blinking at Dean impassively as the water plastered his hair to his head. His gazed move downwards to Dean’s erection, still circled by his hand. After a moment, Dean grabbed him by the tie and yanked him in for a kiss. His teeth clicked against Cas’s clumsily. He recovered quickly, dipping his tongue into Cas’s mouth which had opened in surprise. 

"Fuck me, Cas," he breathed against the angel’s mouth. "Fuck me into the shower wall."

Cas didn't have to be told twice. In the blink of an eye, he shed his wet clothes and was turning and pushing Dean against the wall. A leg came up between Deans legs, pushing them apart. The hunter again braced himself with one arm against the wall.

"Yeah - yeah, come on Cas. Fuck me," Dean said again, canting his hips back in invitation. The angel ran his hands down the smooth plane of Dean’s back, down over his ass. He ran a finger between his cheeks, letting the tip catch on the tight rim of Dean’s hole. Dean spread his legs wider as Cas pressed a finger against the muscle, watching it give way easily to him.

"Is this what you wanted, Dean?" Cas asked. Dean swallowed back the noise his throat tried to make without his permission. He nodded instead. "Do you want more?"

"Yes - yeah, come on Cas - come on -"

Dean felt the push of two slick fingers against his hole, and the sudden burn when they breeched him. Fuck if it wasn't convenient to have an angel boyfriend - they were never without lube. Dean moaned as Cas's fingers worked him, stretching him open, just barely brushing against his prostate - giving him a teasing taste, making him whine for more.

"More," Dean breathed. "More, come on Cas -"

Cas dragged his fingers out of Dean, fingers lingering over his prostate, making him buck and swear. His hands gripped Dean’s hips tight, holding him in place as his cock lined up, teasing Dean with its thick presence.

"Dean," Cas murmured and shifted his hips forward, cock sinking into Dean slowly, steadily, until he was pressed flush against Dean’s ass. One hand came up and splayed across Dean’s chest, holding him there, the other hand still holding his hip tightly. Deans’ head fell back, mouth open in a long moan. He rocked back, needing Cas to move, but Cas held steady, feeling the flutter of tight muscle around his cock.

"Fuck - Cas - need you to -" Dean's free hand moved to his own cock, needing touch, but Cas pulled away and slammed in hard, forcing Dean to brace himself against the tile with both hands.

Cas’s hips thrust relentlessly into Dean, driving delicious yelps and whimpers from his throat. He loved making the hunter fall apart like this - supported in his arms, moaning loudly, tight around his dick.

"Cas - fuck, yes Cas more -" Dean babbled mindlessly, pressing back wantonly. Cas angled his thrusts to brush against Dean’s prostate, then missed it completely, then slam right into it in the most maddeningly (and inhumanly) impossible ways. Dean was a shuddering, moaning mess when he finally came - clenching hard around Cass dick and practically yelling Cas's name.

Cas kept thrusting through Dean’s orgasm, feeling his own build hot in his belly. He pressed himself against Dean’s back, mouthing at the back of his neck. He licked out at the freckles peppering Dean's shoulders. 

"Cas," Dean whimpered, nudging his hips back against Cas's. "Please -"

Cas moaned softly as his own release punched out of him, filling Dean deeply. Dean echoed Cas’s moan with one of his own and went limp, letting Cas support him under the warm spray of the shower. 

"sgood Cas," he mumbled, sated. Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple and gently pulled away, watching the trickle of come slide down Dean’s thigh. With gentle hands Cas cleaned the hunter off and bundled him into a clean towel, shutting the shower off with a negligent flick of the wrist. Another flick and he was fully dressed. Dean leaned in and kissed Cas deeply.

"I always need you," Dean said, eyes soft. The corner of Cas's lip twitched.

"I always come when you call," Cas replied. Dean shook his head fondly and stepped out of the bathroom to find Sam sitting on his bed looking horrified and pale.

"Dude, a little warning would be nice," Sam whined.

“Dean is quite loud when we make love,” Cas intoned, looking at Dean with hunger in his eyes. “It makes me feel quite aroused.” The angel licked his lips, eyes meeting Dean’s. 

Sam sprang up off the bed. “Gross. Don’t have sex on my bed!” he said, grabbing his laptop and practically running out of the room. Cas pushed Dean down on his bed as the door swung shut, smiling mischievously. 

“Sam has graciously given us use of your room, I suggest we make use of it,” Cas said, kicking off his shoes and climbing up on the bed to settle between Dean’s legs. Dean laughed and dragged Cas down to kiss him deeply.


End file.
